1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system provided with multiple machines and at least one sensor. The present invention particularly relates to a system including at least one machine for handling multiple workpieces, at least one machine controller that controls the at least one machine, and at least one sensor that acquires data on multiple workpieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system provided with multiple industrial machines, multiple controllers that control the respective industrial machines may activate the respective industrial machines in response to commands from a host controller. For example, in Japanese Patent No. 4827731, a master controller is connected to multiple machine controllers. The master controller receives position data acquired by multiple sensors and then transmits the position data to the machine controllers, allowing for the handling of workpieces.
In WO2010/149185, a network including multiple robot controllers is connected to a sensor network including multiple sensors. One of the robot controllers acts as the master controller of a system. In the event that the robot controller acting as the master controller malfunctions, another robot controller can act as the master controller.